Friends With Benefits
by The Donna Specter
Summary: A Suits/Darvey fic. Set after 5x10. What would happen if Donna and Harvey became friends with benefits? Intention is to bring this story in to the present season.
1. Chapter 1

Donna hurried in to Jessica's office after hearing the commotion within it.

"Jessica, if it had been anybody other than his sister, he would never even consider…"

"I know, Donna …and you don't have to apologize for him because I know what a bastard Daniel Hardman is"

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna offers

"Yes" Jessica confesses "…We still have some time before the vote. I asked Gretchen to find Harvey this morning …I asked the wrong person"

"I'll find him"

* * *

After checking a few of Harvey's favorite places, Donna decides to check with Harvey's therapist, deducing that he must be having a session with her if she can't find him anywhere else. When she arrives at the office of Paula Agard, she doesn't hesitate as she barges in to her office.

"Can I help you?" Paula asks, surprised by the intrusion.

"I was just …Where is he?" Donna asks, shocked that Harvey wasn't there.

"Where is who?"

"Harvey" Donna asks, like the answer is obvious. "…Please …it's an emergency"

"Well, I'm sorry, he's not here, and I'm afraid I don't know where he went" Paula answers

"I'm sorry, I just …Do you mind if I just sit here for a minute?" Donna asks, sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Of course"

"You probably know more about what's going on that I do, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't respond to that" Paula says.

Typical therapist's response.

"…As long as I'm here …thank you" Donna says honestly.

"For what?"

"A few weeks ago Harvey finally forgave me for going to Louis and I know he never would have done that if he hadn't come to see you"

"I'm sorry, I can't respond to that either"

"You just did." Donna smirks "…And thank you again for what you're thinking"

"And what is that?" Paula asks, intrigued.

"That he never would have come to see you if it hadn't been for me"

"You really can do that" Paula says, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I can" Donna confirms. "…In fact, I can tell you what you're thinking right now" she continues.

"What is that?"

"You're thinking two things, actually. One, this woman would make an excellent therapist"

Paula can't help but smile.

"…And two Harvey has no idea what he's missing" Donna admits sadly.

* * *

When Donna hears Gretchen utter the words "Mr Specter isn't in today, he's not well", she knows something is up. Before she knew it she found herself knocking on his front door.

"Donna, what are you doing here?" Harvey asks, surprised.

"Gretchen told me you weren't feeling well, so I dropped by to see how you're doing and tell you to cut the bullshit" she states, matter of factly.

"I don't understand?"

"You've never taken a sick day in your life, and Mike just got arrested, so I want to know what the hell is going on"

"I can't be in the office right now" Harvey vaguely explains.

"Why not?"

"Because I resigned"

Donna was certain she had misheard him.

"What?! Because of Mike?"

"Because it's the only way to get Forstman to back off"

"I don't care about Forstman. You're leaving the firm when we need you the most!"

"Donna, right now I have to stay away from the office, but I'm not leaving anyone, I'm representing Mike"

"So you saw him?"

"Last night"

"And?"

"He's hanging in"

"I just need this bail hearing to go smoothly"

"What do you mean, go smoothly? What's going on?" Donna asks.

"The prosecutor's playing hardball. She's trying to keep him without bail"

"Harvey, Rachel is not doing well …You have to get him out of there!" she pleads.

"Then I need you to get something from the office for me"

"Of course. Whatever you need"

"Before he was arrested, Mike resigned. Can you get me his resignation letter?" He asks.

"Consider it done"

"Thanks Donna"

"I'd better get to work, I'll call you when I have the letter" she smiles, turning towards his front door.

Harvey couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Donna in his life. Even after she had left him to work for Louis, here she was, doing whatever she could to help him. He really didn't deserve her.

"Donna, wait…"

"Yeah?"

It was now or never.

"You do realize technically right now we don't work together …at least according to some people"

Is he? No, he can't be. Is he flirting with me? Donna wonders.

"Harvey…" She says cautiously.

"Donna, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I know I've screwed everything up between us but I need you"

Donna's breath hitches in her throat as she listens to Harvey's confession.

"Harvey, you've gone through a lot lately, me leaving, your panic attacks, Jessica and Hardman, Forstman and now Mike. What you're feeling …what you think you're feeling is just because…"

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"I know how I'm feeling. I want to be honest with you but I … I'm just not good at this …I'm worried I'll just screw it up."

"Harvey…"

"Donna, please"

"I …I just need some time to think"

* * *

"Donna, what are you doing in here? I need your help!" Louis asks.

"Don't you mean, "Thanks for working late, Donna. May I ask for your assistance with something?" Donna responds sarcastically.

"No, I mean Jack Soloff is crawling up our collective asses, and I need you to …What is that?" Louis demands, noticing what Donna is copying.

"It's a private matter"

"Mike Ross's employment records? God damn it, Donna! You're doing work for Harvey?!"

"Louis…" She begins.

"...I explicitly told you to stay away from Mike's case!" He spits.

"And I heard you …I just don't care"

"What did you say to me?"

"I said I don't care!"

"Well, I forbid you to do this!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Donna, I don't think you get it. There is going to come a time where you're gonna have to choose between yourself and them, and I am not going to let you throw your life away for either one of them!"

"You know what, Louis? If they're gonna come for me, they're gonna come for me. But until then, if Mike and Harvey need my help, I'm gonna give it to them and if you have a problem with that, you might as well fire me!"

Donna knew in that moment that there was no denying it; she really would do anything for Harvey.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Donna shouts, chasing Louis through the lobby of Pearson Specter Litt.

"You know what it is; It's formal notice. Your services are no longer required"

"I don't believe this. You're firing me?" She asks disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am …And I want you to pack your things up tonight, because you and I don't see eye to eye on your priorities!" He snaps.

"Okay, Louis just because we had a fight…"

"No, this has nothing to do with that!"

"So you're saying that this has nothing to do with you lashing out at me because of the fight we had before?"

"No, it doesn't, because among other things, you set your own hours, you can't take dictation, and to top all that, you can't read people for shit!" He snaps again.

"What's going on?"

Louis sighs, "You almost went to jail for helping them once before, and I couldn't take that …and the thought of losing you once again"

"So you know that they need my help" Donna asks.

"Yeah, I do …Now you're free to go" Louis explains.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Jessica accused me of not being a team player and she was wrong about me, and I was wrong about you"

"Thank you, Louis" Donna smiles.

"I have to go" He says.

"No, Louis, you don't" Donna says gently, pulling him in for a hug.

* * *

Harvey finally arrives home after what seems like the longest fucking day in he can't remember how long. He smiles when he recognizes the figure sitting on his couch.  
"It's still alive" She smiles, gesturing towards the cactus she gave him, sitting on his coffee table.

"Did you think I would let it die?"

"No, but I thought you might give it away" She smirks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm more sentimental than you think …How'd you get in here?"

"Jessica told me how when I told her what I was coming here to do"

"And what is that?" He asks hesitantly.

"You need me, because as good as Gretchen is, she can't be a part of this, and you know it" Donna says confidently.

Harvey takes a moment to let her words sink in, "Are you saying you're coming back to me?" He asks, desperately hoping he understands what she is saying.

"Yes. I am."

"Good"

"Good"

"Then we'll see you back in the office tomorrow" Harvey says.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks.

"I mean I'm coming back"

"How did you swing that?"

"Hasn't happened yet, but I got a little secret weapon called Mike Ross"

"Well, then. See you tomorrow" She smiles

"Donna? …How did Louis take it?" Harvey asks.

"Believe it or not, it was his idea"

"I can believe it"

"I should go" She smiles.

"…Donna"

"If I'm coming back to work for you, you know what that means" Donna says, anticipating what he was about to say.

"Ok, easy fixed, you're fired" He jokes

"You're so funny" She teases.

"…I'm sorry Harvey"

"It's ok, I understand"

"You do?"

"Yeah. But, it doesn't change what I said, I need you to know that"

"…Harvey"

"You mean the world to me, Donna. I'm not myself without you" The familiar words ring in her ears.

 _"I can't be me without you"_

 _"Need?" … "Need!"_

"...I'm lucky to have you in my life, I know that now more than ever" He continues.

Before she can talk herself out of it, Donna finds herself launching herself towards him, her lips finding his as she pulls him in to a passionate kiss. Harvey is taken aback by the move at first but soon leans in to it, kissing her back forcefully.

"What about your rule?" He asks, breaking their kiss simply due to needing of oxygen.

"Fuck my rule" she breathes out before kissing him again "…and please fuck me"

Harvey can't help but groan against her lips as he grips her ass, lifting her up as he walks them towards the couch. He falls backwards against it, pushing the bottom of Donna's dress up her thighs as she straddles his lap and pulls his suit jacket off. He locates the zip of her dress, one hand pulling it down as his other hands grips her head, just behind her ear, pulling her closer as his tongue moves against hers. A moan escapes her mouth as Harvey's lips and tongue find her neck, she hurriedly undoes his tie, yanking it off before he lifts her dress up and over her head, leaving her in a black lace bra and thong. Donna kisses him again as she unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders before running her hands down his toned pecs and stomach. It suddenly hits her how much she had missed his touch, it made her question how she had gone this long without it.

Donna stands, kicking off her shoes as she undoes her bra, letting it fall off her arms, exposing her perfect breasts to him. Like a reflex Harvey finds himself following her and standing too, his mouth instantly drawn back to hers as he kicks off his own shoes and socks and she makes short work of ridding him of his pants and boxers, his thick hard length standing to attention. He gently but urgently turns them and pushes her back against his couch taking a moment to soak in her beauty as she lays back against the black leather. In an instant he is hovering over her, capturing her nipple in his mouth as he pulls her thong off, licking a trail over to her other breast before kissing his way down her stomach, making himself comfortable between her legs, as she moves them over his shoulders. Harvey places a kiss against her centre, his hands move to expose her fully to him as he focuses on her clit, with a mixture of kisses, licks and sucks. Donna writhes against him, overwhelmed by the perfect feeling of his mouth on her.

"Harvey" she moans, grinding against him as he licks her most intimate part. He can't help but smile as he feels her tremble, he slows his movements, enjoying the opportunity to prolong this moment.

"Oh God, please" She begs, attempting to grind against him harder, the sound of her begging is enough to make him concede.

He picks up speed again, licking her clit with wild abandon. Minutes pass and another moan escapes her lips as she continues grinding against Harvey's mouth, gripping his hair and pulling him harder against her as he makes her come, hard.

"Holy shit" She moans, struggling to catch her breath as she comes down off her high.

"God I've missed that" He smirks.

"You've only done it once before" She teases.

"And whose fault is that?" He smiles against her lips as he kisses her.

The taste of herself against his lips sends a shiver down her spine as she pulls him closer.

"I've never forgotten that night, Donna. You were, it was…"

"I know" she agrees, kissing him deeply as she pushes him backwards so that he's sitting back against the couch. She slips off the couch, kneeling between his legs where she takes his thick cock in her mouth, swallowing his length eagerly.

"Fuck" He moans, the feel of her mouth around him, moving against his shaft almost too much. Donna kisses and lick his balls as she strokes him firmly, she can still remember exactly what he loves.

"Donna" He breathes, his hands gently resting in her hair, holding it back off her face as he feels his shaft disappear down her throat again. Fuck she was even better than he remembers.

"Donna, please" He begs, knowing he won't last very long if she continues.

He almost loses control as her eyes lock with his, his length still in her mouth. She halts her movements, understanding that he was about to lose control if she didn't …she had waited far too long for this to end now.

She stands, straddling him again, Harvey rubs his length against her opening, closing his eyes and throwing his head back with an erotic moan as he feels how wet she is for him. His hands move to her hips, pulling her down, relishing in the feeling of her warmth as she slides down on him. Their movements are frantic, urgent, desperate, the pent up tension between them taking over as they finally give in to their desires. Harvey thrusts in to her deeply as she grips the back of his neck, her head thrown back as he sucks her breasts in to his eager mouth.

"Oh God" She moans, gripping his head and tilting it up towards her, sliding her tongue in to his mouth as he fucks her, hard. They only last a few more minutes before her name escapes his lips and he fills her, inciting her second orgasm of the night too. Their breaths mingle as they struggle to regain their composure, foreheads resting against each other as they breathe heavily. Harvey gently grips the side of her head, guiding her head towards his for another gentle kiss.

* * *

Donna exits his bathroom, fully clothed, much to Harvey's dismay.

"I thought I'd convinced you to stay?" He smirks, referring to their impromptu second round in the shower a mere ten minutes ago.

"Who was on the phone?" She asks, overlooking his flirting and doing her best to pretend the sight of him sitting on his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist didn't make her heart race. The possibility of round three had not long been interrupted by the sound of Harvey's cell ringing in the bedroom.

"Anita Gibbs, I have to meet her tomorrow"

"On that not, I should go. You have a big day ahead of you!"

"Donna…"

"Don't, Harvey, please" She insists "…Tonight was amazing, it was. I think it was what we both needed, but I don't want to pretend it was more than it was"

"And what was it?" He immediately asks, rising from the bed.

"Harvey…"

"No, Donna" He interjects, standing in front of her. "I don't want to just pretend this never happened"

"We work together again now" Donna weakly responds.

"So? What happened to fuck your rule?"

"You can't use what I said in the heat of the moment against me, that's not fair!"

"I'm not trying to be fair, I'm trying to tell you I want this …us" He says, motioning between them.

"Harvey, I know you mean that but you've had so much happen, I honestly think you're just…"

"I want you, simple as that" He cuts her off.

"I don't know that I can risk us, Harvey, you're too important to me" She argues.

"I get that, I do, trust me! That's always been what's held me back with us, Donna. But this is different"

"This is just all happening really fast, Harvey, I need some time. Maybe once this thing with Mike is done, we can talk but right now…"

Harvey takes a deep breath "Take all the time you need" He concedes.

She gives him a half smile, her hand cupping his cheek as she gently kisses his cheek, "I'll see you at work"

"See you tomorrow" He says softly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harvey is finishing the last of his glass of scotch, a night cap before bed, when he hears a knock on his front door. Wondering who the hell it would be at this hour, he is shocked to see Donna standing there when he opens the door.

"I have an idea" She blurts out.

"Ok" He responds slowly, clearly confused.

"I don't want to just forget tonight"

"Neither do I"

"But I'm not willing to rush in to anything either, we have too much history and you mean too much too me. You're one of my best friends, you are my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize that but obviously there is a spark between us"

Harvey swallows, deciding to say nothing, agreeing with her completely so far, but intrigued to see where she is going with this.

"...So" She continues, "…I think we should leave things how they are for now"

"You came back just to tell me you want to leave things how they are between us?"

"Not exactly"

"Ok, you've lost me. Donna, I know you think…"

"I want to keep sleeping with you" She interrupts, scared that if she doesn't get the words out now she'll chicken out.

"What?" Harvey splutters.

"I don't want anything to change between us, at least not right now. I know you think you want to be with me but I really do think it's because you've had so much turmoil lately, I'm someone familiar, someone you care about and someone who has always been there for you"

"…Donna"

"…But" She continues, "I can't deny the chemistry between us and I've decided I want to try this"

"This?" He asks, still confused.

"Friends with benefits. Our relationship remains the same for all intents and purposes, no one else needs to know any different"

"…But we'd be sleeping together?" Harvey clarifies.

"Yes" She confirms. "No dating, no sleep overs, just sex …Hot. Sex."

"…It was pretty hot" He smirks, a move that never fails to have an effect on her.

"So what do you think?"

Harvey knows her well enough to know she's serious, he begins to think maybe she has a point, his life has been one big shit storm over the last six months and she has always known him better than he's known himself.

"Ok" He agrees, "deal"

She nods, unable to stop the smile that spreads across her face, despite her best efforts.

"Ok, deal" She says, offering him her hand.

Harvey gently grips her hand and shakes it, a cheeky grin spreading across his face, "Does this mean If we happen to be working late, we can have some fun in the office? My desk, maybe the file room?"

Donna laughs before leaning closer to whisper seductively in his ear, "This means you could take me in the file room at any damn point in the day"

Harvey closes his eyes briefly, picturing that image in his head, interrupted only by Donna pulling him in for a kiss, her tongue sensually moving against his.

"...See you tomorrow, friend" She purrs as she breaks away, winking at him.

Donna confidently turns to head home, feeling empowered and certain that Harvey's eyes were still on her as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Please let me know if there is a particular scene you'd like me to 'edit' with them as friends with benefits in mind.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey woke to a text message from Donna the next morning.

 _Wear my Favourite Tom Ford suit today, your ass always looks great in that suit._

 _D x_

He smiles as he reads the words, his mind travelling back to last night before he texts his reply.

 _Only if you wear that dress I like with the neckline that makes your tits look amazing x_

* * *

Harvey exits the elevator and immediately scans the halls of PSL for her, smiling as he spots her.

"You're here" She says, joining him as he walks towards his office.

"I am"

"It's good to have you back, Harvey"

"Good to be back, Donna. All right, enough sentimentality. I need you to…"

"Clear your schedule for the next two months? Done. I also gave half your business to the partners that backed you and the rest to Jessica and Louis" Donna interjects.

"I didn't ask you to do that?" He says, surprised, yet also unsurprised.

"No, you asked me to come back to your desk" Comes her response.

"I sure as hell did" He smiles.

* * *

Despite having had an ok start to his day, Harvey had struggled with the rest of it, from arguing with Mike about what they're next move is to Donna's Father being brought in to the US Attorney's office for more questioning about shady dealings he orchestrated seven years ago, the dealings Harvey had tried to protect Donna from. His day went from bad to worse when he returned to his office that evening to find an irate Donna waiting for him.

"Good, Donna, you're here. Look, I need you to…"

"The only thing I need is for you to tell me what you did, because I just found out that they're formally charging my father with bank fraud tomorrow"

"Goddamn it"

"What did you do?!" She demands

"All I did was strong-arm a banker" He says.

"And why the hell would you need to strong-arm a banker?!"

"Because he had evidence that needed to get lost"

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me! What the hell happened seven years ago?!"

"What happened is, you came to me asking a favor for your father, so I went to him asking a favor of my own"

"Bullshit! You don't ask people for favors. You force them to do things!" Donna yells.

"You're goddamn right I do! I told your father if he took your money, I'd pull every string I have to shut his deal down" Harvey admits.

"You had no right to do that"

"I don't care if I had a right to do it or not"

"I wasn't gonna let you lose everything just because you couldn't see the truth about him" Harvey says, refusing to back down.

"The truth is, you went behind my back, and then he did something illegal, and now I have to choose between you and him because of what you did!" She yells.

"What I did was keep you from being involved in this mess" He counters.

"No, Harvey, what you did was start this mess the day you went ahead and hired a fraud!" Donna snaps before storming out of his office.

* * *

Harvey knew the second Mike had shown him the statement from Henry Gerard that Anita Gibbs would see right through it, but he figured he could at least use it to cut a deal with her and get her to drop the charges against Jim and to leave Donna alone.

Donna stepped in to his office, "I just got off the phone with my Dad, he told me the good news"

"I told you I'd take care of it"

"What did you do?"

"It's not important" He dismisses.

"Harvey…"

"We withdrew our motion to dismiss Mike's case in exchange for her leaving you alone" He explains.

"So I hurt Mike's case"

"No, you didn't" He insists, "…The whole thing was based on a bluff that never would have held up anyway. This way, we at least got something for it" He sighs.

"Thank you, Harvey …And I'm sorry for what I said"

"No. You were right to say it. I never should have put you in this position, Donna. If you want to go back to work for Louis, I'll understand"

"No. You shouldn't have put me in that position, but if I was gonna leave you for hiring Mike, the time to do that would have been years ago"

* * *

It was almost midnight and Harvey sat on the couch in his office, finishing his second glass of Macallan as he listened to his Miles Davis Round About Midnight vinyl, ignoring the irony.

"Hey" Came her familiar voice from the doorway.

"What are you doing here so late?" He questions as she walks over to join him.

"I had some work to catch up on"

He nods, taking another swig of his scotch.

"I didn't scratch this one" She jokes referring to the album playing.

"Yeah, well, after you scratched the first one, I hid all the others" He jokes, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asks, sensing there was something wrong.

"I hated fighting with you yesterday"

"I know, me too" She agrees, "I'm sorry for snapping the way I did, but I felt like it was Sophie's choice, you or my Dad, the two most important men in my life. I honestly didn't know what to do …until you saved the day"

"Like I said, I never should have put you in that position"

"I understand why you did"

"You do?"

"Yes. I know you were just protecting me" She admits.

"I'll never let anything happen to you Donna, you know that"

"Harvey what is it? I can tell somethings bothering you"

"Sheila came forward; our case just took a massive dive" He sighs.

"Shit" Is all she manages to say.

"Do you want a drink?" He offers.

"Sure"

Harvey stands and heads over to get her a glass, she can tell that his mind is a million miles away. She stands and follows him to where he is pouring her scotch.

"Thanks" She says as he passes her the glass.

He takes a step back to rest against the window ledge and she follows, standing next to him as she takes a sip, their backs to the New York skyline.

"I don't know what the hell we're going to do" He admits, a rare moment of vulnerability that she knows he would only share with her.

"You're going to come in tomorrow and figure out a way to spin this thing because you're Harvey God Damn Specter and that's what you do best!"

He allows a small chuckle to escape him but it's obvious that this is consuming him.

Donna places her glass on the window ledge and steps in front of him, "Hey, look at me" She says, his eyes meeting hers at the instruction.

"…You just need to go home and get a goodnight's rest, we'll try and figure out what to do next tomorrow" she says softly "…We're a family, Harvey, we'll get through this together"

Her heart races and she feels as though his intense stare can see right through her. Before she can react he is pulling her by the waist towards him, his lips crashing in to hers as his hand moves to cup her face, deepening the kiss.

"Harvey" She whispers, momentarily stopping.

"I just want to forget for a while" He breathes, kissing her again.

Harvey guides her back towards the ledge, lifting her on to it and positioning himself between her legs as she hastily unbuttons his trousers, never breaking their kiss. His hands slide up her thighs, under the material of her dress, hooking his fingers around the sides of her panties before sliding them down her legs, discarding them on the floor. Donna's hands move to unbutton his suit jacket, sliding her hands over his shoulders before quickly pulling it off him. He grips his hard cock, guiding it inside her, he thrusts deeply as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Oh fuck" She moans as she stretches around him.

Harvey grips her waist as he thrusts into her as hard as he can, their frenzied movements knocking two of his prized signed basketballs off of their stands, something he currently doesn't give a fuck about. A deep moan escapes him as he feels her hands digging in to him, one on his back and one on his ass, urging him on.

"Donna" He grunts, before his lips find hers again, his tongue moving in sync with hers. Her hand moves from his ass to his hair, gripping tightly as he continues pounding in to her.

"Yes, Harvey" She moans as his lips find their way to her neck and his thumb finds its way to her clit, rubbing firm circles as her grip on him tightens.

A few more minutes of this is all she can take, Harvey sense's how close she is as her whimpers intensify, a familiar pressure building within her.

"Come for me" He whispers in her ear, thrusting in to her as fast as he can.

"Oh God, yes!" She moans, her orgasm washing over her. Her grip on him doesn't waiver as he continues fucking her with everything he has.

"You feel so good" He moans.

Her lips find his once more as he begins to lose control "Oh fuck" he breathes against her.

"I want you to come for me, Harvey" She whispers in his ear before biting his earlobe.

"Donna" He groans, spilling inside her with a final few thrusts before collapsing against her.

Their heavy breathing subsiding as they gain their composure.

* * *

"Well, a quickie in your office was not how I thought this night would end" She jokes, pulling her panties back on as he buttons his pants.

He can't help but smile as he moves to collect his jacket off the floor.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" He offers.

"Let me just grab my bag" She says, stepping towards the door.

"Donna…" He begins, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah?"

Harvey closes the distance between them, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you" He says, sincerely as they break apart.

"For what?"

"For being you"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a rough few days for Harvey, from discovering it was Sheila Sasz who had sent the anonymous tip about Mike, to the mock trial due to Mike's instance on representing himself, to learning that not only had the trial been moved up, but Anita Gibbs had managed to tracked down Trevor; he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had had a good night's sleep.

After trying and failing to get a mistrial, Harvey felt trapped. He didn't have a plan B and the reality of the situation was slowly starting to sink in; There was a strong chance that Mike would be found guilty and sent to prison.

After his confrontation with David Green, he found himself walking around aimlessly, just trying to clear his mind. Without realizing, he had found himself outside her apartment building; he took a deep breath before entering the building.

Donna had just poured herself a scotch, preparing to curl up on the couch with a book for an hour before bed, just as she sat down there was a knock at the door. She wasn't overly surprised to find Harvey standing there when she opened it.

"Harvey, it's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?" She asks, knowing he needs to rest before the jury delivers their final verdict tomorrow.

"I had to see you; I know you said I couldn't do this anymore, but I need to talk to you" He explains.

"Talk about what?" She questions.

"…About what I have to do."

She doesn't need him to say anything, she can see it on his face, "You're gonna turn yourself in, aren't you?"

* * *

They sit at opposite sides of her dining table, which lay empty sans the candle centerpiece and a glass of scotch for each of them.

Donna sat comfortably clutching her right leg against herself, her foot resting on the chair. "So you want to turn yourself in because some cheater called you a bully?" She asks.

"No, Donna, I want to turn myself in because he was right …I'm not unbeatable" Harvey says solemnly.

"No, Harvey! I think he made you feel guilty, and now you're not seeing clearly" Donna argues.

"Donna…" He begins.

"Harvey, if it were anybody other than Mike on trial and you saw his closing, do you think that the jury would convict him?"

"I don't know, Donna, but I can't afford to be wrong about this" Harvey answers, the worry visible on his face.

"Then let me as you a question: Why aren't you talking to Dr. Agard about this?"

Surprised, Harvey asks "How do you know about her?!"

"Because I do" Donna answers vaguely, "…and I also know that the last time you had a huge decision to make, you went to her and not me"

"Because that was about business and this is personal" He tries to reason.

"No, Harvey, you didn't go to her because you know she won't try to talk you out of this, but I will"

"Donna…"

"Don't do it" She interjects, "Don't fall on your sword again"

"I have to…" He argues weakly.

"No, you don't!"

"We might not win!"

"You don't always have to be the hero" She argues back, exasperated by him not listening.

"I'M NOT DOING IT TO BE THE HERO!" He yells, jumping to his feet.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IT?!" She yells back.

"BECAUSE! …IT'S MY GODDAMN FAULT!" He admits, his lip quivering with the admission, a rare show of emotion on his part.

In that moment she realises just how much this has affected him, she can see the guilt on his face and the burden he's carrying on his shoulders.

This whole situation with Mike is breaking him.

"No, Harvey, it's not" She says softly, "It's Mike's fault just as much as it is yours"

"Then why should I be the one to throw him under the bus?"

"Don't you get it? I am not asking you to throw him under the bus. I am asking you to believe that the two of you are worthy of being found innocent."

"And what if I can't do that?" He asks defiantly, his resolve to protect Mike unwavering as he hangs his head, almost in defeat.

"Then you can march yourself down to Gibbs' office in the morning and turn yourself in …But I don't want you to do that"

"Why not?" He asks softly, refusing to look up at her.

"Because I think you're worthy" she says, her confession making him raise his head to look at her. "…And I don't want to lose you" she adds sincerely.

Harvey is touched by her words but struggles to find the right words to respond with, he remembers the last time he admitted that her opinion was the only one that matters to him, he also remembers how quickly that situation had escalated in to her leaving him to work for Louis, so instead he says nothing, turning to collect his coat and head toward the door.

"Harvey" Donna calls after him, meeting him at the door, "…Go to the courthouse in the morning, sit with Mike until that verdict comes in and show him that you have faith in him!"

He doesn't respond, "…Like I have faith in you" She adds, reassuringly.

Harvey's lips tighten in to a half smile as he sighs slightly, he's unsure what he's done to deserve such an amazing woman in his life. Actually, he 's fairly certain he doesn't deserve her, she's always been too good for him.

She notices him shake his head slightly subconsciously answering his own question.

"Harvey?" She queries.

In an instant his lips are on hers, pulling her in close as he kisses her fervently, clutching the sides of her face in his hands.

As they break away, Donna stares back at him, the man in front of her seeming uncharacteristically vulnerable, lost …broken.

She doesn't say a word as she takes a step back, her right hand grips the front door ready to close it again and her left one extends out towards him, offering him her hand. Harvey says nothing as he accepts the hand she's offering, silently stepping back inside as he follows her.

She leads them to her bedroom, Harvey dropping his coat on the chair as they pass it.

* * *

Inside her bedroom they stand at the foot of her bed, their breaths mingle as they stand inches apart. Harvey closes the distance between them, kissing her gently as she pushes his suit jacket off him and unbuttons his shirt, discarding it behind him. Donna places gentle kisses from his collar bone down his chest, towards his abdomen as he lets out a soft moan.

An involuntary breath escapes her lips as she feels his lips move to her neck, his hands finding the bottom of her sweater, lifting it over her head. He undoes her pants slowly, pushing them towards the floor as she unzips his own, pushing them down to join his shirt on the floor.

Her entire body tingles with every touch of his skin against hers, a resounding feeling of ecstasy overpowering her as her hands explore the muscles of his chest and stomach and as she feels his rock hard member straining against her, begging to be freed from the material of his boxers.

Harvey walks her backwards towards the bed, laying her down gently before standing to remove his boxer shorts. He leaves a trail of gentle kisses from her ankle to her thigh, venturing dangerously close to her centre as he undoes the clasp of her bra, removing the lace material covering her breasts before pulling the matching panties down her legs, exposing her fully.

"Harvey" she moans, as he reaches out to taste her with his tongue.

He only groans in response, relishing in the taste of her and how wet she is for him, it's not long before he has her on the brink, she surprises him by pulling him up towards her, determined not to come just yet. Their lips meet again as their tongues slide sensually against each other, Donna reaching down to stroke him at the same time.

"I need you" He whispers against her lips, as she guides him towards her entrance, sliding in to her slowly.

Another moan escapes her as she adjusts to his size, he gives her a moment, kissing her again gently before beginning to move inside her.

Donna grips his hair, deepening the kiss, silently answering his statement by reinforcing that she's there, she's his.

Their movements are different to last time, when they were in his office their movements were frantic and passionate, this was different. This time their movements are slower, equally as passionate and definitely more intense.

Harvey rests his forehead against hers as he moves, each thrust like a metaphor for their deep connection. Donna leans up to press her lips against his, feeling his hot tongue slide out to coax her lips further apart and move in sync with hers.

"God, you feel so good" she breathes, her head tilting backwards slightly as the feeling of pleasure takes over, gripping his back tighter as he continues moving inside her.

Another few minutes of this is all either of them can handle as that familiar wave begins to grow, Donna's eye's automatically shut as her orgasm approaches, but open at Harvey's demand, his eyes dark and intense as he approaches his own climax.

One hand of hers grips his back tightly while the other one grips his hip, urging him on with every thrust as his hands grip her head, fingers burying themselves in her long auburn locks.

The moans of their names mixed with the sound of each thrust are the only noises that echo through her bedroom as hey hit their peaks, merely seconds apart. Their hot breaths mingle again as they focus on regulating their breathing, Harvey laying soft kisses down her neck as she tilts her head backwards in pure bliss.

* * *

Donna wakens to the sound of a car horn beeping outside, a brief moment of confusion washing over her as she notices the arms wrapped around her, attached to the naked man behind her, who's limbs are completely entwined with hers. The confusion disappears as memories of the previous night coupled with the best type of body ache she's ever known remind her of how last night had ended.

They had broken their rule, her rule, he had stayed the night.

It was justified, she thinks to herself, Harvey just needed some comfort and she happened to be the one there for him, she reasons.

…She'll always be there for him.

"Morning" He mumbles, dropping kisses along the back of her shoulder blade, pulling her closer.

"Hi" She smiles

"Donna, last night was amazing" He confesses.

"Of course it was" She teases, "But would you expect anything else from me?"

"Definitely not" He smiles, laying another kiss against her shoulder. "…Seriously though, Donna…"

Before he can finish they are interrupted by the sound of Harvey's cell ringing.

He groans slightly before moving to to fish it out of his pants pocket, sitting on the edge of the bed to answer it, not bothering to cover himself up.

"Harvey Specter" He answers "Yeah …ok, thank you. I'll be right in" he says, hanging up.

"I have to go; the jury came back"

"Harvey…" She begins, as he is pulling his pants on.

"I know, Donna" He assures her "you were right …I do have faith in Mike"

She offers him a small smile as he leans in to kiss her.

"I'll call you later"

"Bye"

* * *

Harvey walks in to the courthouse, fairly certain he's never raced home and changed his suit so fast in his life.

He spots Rachel as he enters the courtroom, "Harvey, thank God! The jury came back; we have an hour"

"Where's Mike?" He asks, looking for his young protégé.

"I don't know" Rachel shrugs.

Realization sets in as Harvey realizes just what Mike is doing; it's the same thing he would have done, the same thing he wanted to do.

"…What's the matter?" Rachel asks, noticing his face drop "…Harvey?"

"I have to go"

* * *

 _ **So I thought about how Donna showed up to talk to Rachel after 'hearing that the jury came back' in 5x16, so I decided to make it Harvey she'd heard it from, after a night together!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter takes place during the first episode of season six. Mike has been sent to prison and they are back at PSL trying to figure out their next move.**_

* * *

Harvey had had enough, he was fairly certain this had been the longest day of his life, after dropping Mike off at the prison and checking in with Rachel he had rushed back to the firm to try and figure out what do next. From there it had all just continued to fall to shit, from being served with the class action to fighting with Louis and having his panic attacks used against him, he just wanted, needed, to go home.

As he approached the elevator he heard Donna's voice.

"Don't you dare push that button!" she warns, "You're not leaving, Harvey, not tonight"

"Yes, I am!" he responds, not in the mood for another fight.

"Well, if you really mean that, then you're not the man I thought you were"

"What did you just say to me?!" He asks, buttoning his jacket.

"I said that underneath that expensive suit and that perfect record is a coward, ready to run from one of the biggest fights of his life!"

"I am not running from anything, Donna, and I don't need this right now" He says firmly.

"No, Harvey, right now is exactly when you need this, because tomorrow's going to be too late.

"I know what I'm doing"

"Then why don't you enlighten me? Because I, for one, would love to know exactly what you're doing"

"I'm going to go the hell home and never look back" He says, pressing the button to the elevator.

"And what about tomorrow?" She asks.

"I don't care about tomorrow"

"Well, maybe you should start caring about tomorrow, because if you don't, you're going to wake up three weeks from now, and you're going to realize that this was the biggest mistake of your life, and all you did was give up exactly what Mike went to prison to save!"

"Mike did not go to prison to save this goddamn firm"

"No, Harvey, he went to prison to save us, and now you're walking out on us. And if you're going to do that, then tell me, what did he save us for?"

* * *

Donna was right, as always, this was a time that their family needed each other more than ever, he couldn't just walk out on them. Harvey went to find Jessica to apologize for his altercation with Louis, his panic attacks had always been a sore subject for him and he has never been able to handle anyone badmouthing Donna, Louis had touched a nerve. Imagine his surprise when the managing partner suggests that the three of them smoke a little weed in an effort to chill out.

"Of course I'm thinking about myself" Louis says to Norma's urn, "What, you wouldn't? Please, you'd throw a giraffe off of Noah's Ark just to save your sorry ass! The world's probably without unicorns because of one of your ancestors, and I …Will you just let me finish a thought, for God's sake?!"

"Louis? What exactly are you doing?" Jessica asks from the doorway of his office, Harvey standing beside her.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a discussion about the fate of the firm with my dead secretary's ashes"

"Well, as long as it's not something weird" Harvey says sarcastically.

"What exactly have you two been doing the last half hour?" Louis asks.

"The same thing you're about to do" Harvey explains, holding up a joint.

"No way, I'm not doing the Mary Jane" Louis says adamantly, jumping behind his desk chair.

"Yes, you are" Harvey says.

"I'm not huffing and puffing"

"Louis, it's the only way" Jessica explains.

"No, I'm not doing the dirty"

A smirk spreads across Harvey's face, "It's okay, I got this. I mean, if Louis doesn't want to smoke it, maybe Norma does" he says, heading towards Norma's urn.

"Oh, don't you dare"

"Relax, Louis, it's not like it's gonna kill her" Harvey jokes.

"Harvey, that is not funny, okay? You're going to get ashes in her ashes" Louis warns.

"Then why don't you just smoke it yourself?

"Put that out!"

"Nope" Harvey says stubbornly, "I'm going to light this joint on the count of one…"

"Harvey, I'm telling you…"

"Two"

"Harvey!"

"Three" Harvey says, igniting the lighter.

Louis jumps to blow out the flame, unintentionally blowing an ash cloud of Norma's ashes all over himself in the process. Harvey and Jessica both burst out laughing as they stare in disbelief at Louis' ash covered face.

"Give me the goddamn thing" Louis says, demanding the joint.

"Did you put your back out?"

* * *

Louis sits back in a relaxed, weed induced stupor, lovingly admiring the egg roll in his hand. "Holy shit. This is the best thing ever …I love the both of you so much"

"This is your doing" Harvey says to Jessica as he eats the Chinese food in his hand.

"Harvey, we're making progress"

"Holy shit. This is the best egg roll ever" Louis continues.

"Jesus Christ, get me out of here"

"This is so awesome. I mean, I haven't been this stress-free since I took gold in the Mathlympics and Esther went to fat camp in the same week" Louis says.

"Esther went to fat camp?"

"They called it Violin All-Stars, but we all know what that's code for" Louis explains. "...And if you so much as picture her in a school-girl outfit…" He says to Harvey.

"Come on, Louis, we're all feeling good" Harvey says, "Your telling me you never slipped up and had an inappropriate relationship?"

"Louis, I do not want to know the answer to that" Jessica interjects.

"I did" He admits.

"It was the most shameful night of my life"

"Harvey, don't…" Jessica begins.

"What exactly was so shameful about it?" Harvey asks.

"Well, she was a paralegal, and I took mud with her"

"I don't understand?"

"Are you saying you sullied her reputation?"

"No, I'm saying I sullied the concept of mud" Louis explains.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harvey queries.

"What, do I need a bullhorn? I had a premature muddification"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Harvey asks.

"I think we all know what that means" Jessica adds.

"It means I couldn't hold my mud"

Exasperated, "I still don't know what that means!" Harvey says, "Did you take a shit in the mud?"

"No! that's disgusting!"

"Well, what part of this conversation isn't disgusting?!" Harvey asks, still confused.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this." Jessica says, "Who exactly was it?"

"I cannot tell you that information" Louis answers.

"Okay, good, because the truth is, I don't…" Jessica begins.

"It was Missy Dietler" Louis blurts out.

"Louis, I'm gonna ask you a question. I want you to tell me the truth" Harvey says, "Does Missy Dietler know you couldn't hold your mud?"

"Oh, heavens no! That Turkish silt was thick enough to prevent her from feeling it"

"Was it thick enough to hide you wanting to go sleep after?"

Realisations hits Louis. "My God, she knew!"

"I got news for you, Louis. They always know" Jessica says.

"Oh, you're so right. …You're so right" Louis says, mortified, "She …I need 15 minutes to myself"

* * *

Harvey and Jessica are at the front desk of PSL, Harvey sitting in the chair and Jessica laying across the desk, staring up at the ceiling.

"One thing about everyone being gone we got the run of the place" Harvey says, swinging back and forth in the office chair.

"I never knew what the ceiling looked like in here" Jessica admits.

"It's like The Breakfast Club" Harvey says, getting out of the chair.

"Do you ever not quote a movie?"

"No, and you got a problem with that, frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn"

"You're an idiot" Jessica chuckles.

"You think Louis is gonna be okay with me now?"

"I think we're about to find out" Jessica says, motioning toward Louis who was approaching.

"Harvey, what I was saying before…"

"You don't need to say anything, Louis. I'm not going tell anyone" Harvey interjects.

"That's not what I was going to say. It's not the only inappropriate relationship I ever had. I recorded you saying that you knew about Mike, and I almost gave it to Anita Gibbs"

"Did you know about this?" Harvey asks Jessica.

"No. But I suspected when he tried to get me to turn you in to Gibbs with him"

"And what exactly was your response to that request?"

"She said we didn't need to do that, and if it came to it, you would take the bullet for both of us" Louis explains.

"I would have" Harvey agrees.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. I almost ruined your life"

"You don't need to be sorry, Louis. The truth is, I'm the one that ruined all of our lives, when I hired Mike. And I never apologized to either one of you for it, but I will now. I'm sorry "

"So, we good?" Harvey asks.

"We're good" Louis agrees.

"All right, now that the two of you have made peace, let's figure out how we're gonna win this war, which starts with knowing how much we have in our war chest" Jessica asks.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means it's time to answer the question that she asked two hours ago. How much money do we have?" Harvey explains.

"This again?"

"Louis, after everything we've been through tonight, how hard could it be for us to write down how much we're worth right now?" Jessica asks.

"I need another 15 minutes to myself" Louis says, walking away.

"Again?" Harvey asks, surprised.

"Oh, Harvey, let him go. He probably doesn't have as much as we do, and it's a vulnerable thing for him" Jessica explains.

"Vulnerable?! He just told us he jerked off in the mud an hour ago! You don't think he's going to do that right now, do you?"

"…Based on what he told us, he doesn't need 15 minutes for that" Jessica smirks.

Harvey can't help but laugh, offering her his biggest Cheshire Cat grin at her comment.

* * *

Harvey had looked all over the firm for Donna, eventually finding her in the executive kitchen staring at the glass of scotch in front of her.

"Hey"

"Hey" She answers softly.

"I'm sorry about before. You were right to stop me from leaving"

"I know" She says confidently, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Of course you do" He smirks, "…They have scotch in here?" He queries, looking at her drink.

"No, I stole this from your office" she answers, taking a sip.

"Guess I deserve that" He smiles before the tray of pastries grabs his attention. "Hey, did you know about Louis and Missy Dietler?"

"You mean when he blew his load in the mud? Yeah! The poor girl was mortified!" Donna laughs.

"Any slim chance of me ever agreeing to go mudding with him has completely vanished after that story!" Harvey laughs, reaching for the food.

Donna kinks her eyebrow as she watches him devouring a croissant in all of three seconds.

"These are so good" He says in between bites, "I'm starving"

"You're high" She smiles, the realisation hitting her as she stands, making her way over to where he is standing.

Harvey pauses mid bite at her announcement.

"…Maybe" He responds as he finishes a Danish.

"Really, Harvey? You thought getting high at work would be a good idea? You don't think Jessica might notice?"

"She's high too"

"Are you kidding?!"

"Nope …And Louis!"

Donna can't help but laugh at the thought of the three senior partners getting stoned together.

"It was Jessica's idea" He explains.

"I can't believe it" She laughs.

"Fastest way to get us to sort our shit out …plus, it worked!" He shrugs.

"Where is everyone now?"

"Louis is off jerking off somewhere, Jessica's in her office and I saw Rachel headed towards the library"

"Wait. What?!" She clarifies, certain she misheard the first part of that sentence.

"I don't care about them, I came to find you" he says softly against her ear, moving to press himself up against her back as he gently pins her against the counter, brushing her hair away from her neck and beginning to leave a trail of kisses down it.

"And why's that?" She smirks, playing along.

"I think you know the answer to that" He says, his right hand finding the zip on the side of her dress, pulling it down slowly.

"Harvey, we can't" She argues weakly.

"Why not? The firm is empty" he says, his hand slipping under the material of her dress through the opened zip, "the few people here are currently occupied", he continues, as he slips his hand under the lace of her panties, eliciting a soft moan from her as runs a finger along her folds.

"Harvey…"

"Come on"

"Half that wall is made of glass!"

"I don't give a fuck" He whispers against her ear, biting her earlobe gently as he continues his movements against her, her increasing wetness not doing anything to combat the growing bulge in his pants.

"Harvey" She breathes

"Tell me to stop if you want me to"

"Fuck" She moans, her head dropping back against his shoulder as his lips find hers.

Donna turns around, not breaking their kiss, and begins to loosen his tie, making short work of it and discarding it on the floor beside them. Harvey lifts her dress up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor as she begins to unbutton his shirt, it quickly joining the items on the floor.

Harvey's hands find her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kisses her passionately, her hands find their way to his pants unbuttoning them as fast as she can.

"You are so damn sexy" He breathes against her lips. His senses in overdrive as he admires her toned body clad in only a lace thong and matching bra.

As Donna gets his pants undone, a devilish grin adorns her face. She takes a step back, subconsciously biting her lip, an act that drives him wild, as she kneels in front of him, freeing his cock as she moves. Her mouth surrounds him as soon as she gets in to position, eagerly swallowing his length.

"Fuck" He breathes as he tilts his head back, relishing the feeling.

Donna builds a steady rhythm, combining her warm mouth with the firm strokes of her hand.

"That feels so fucking good" He moans as his hand grips her head, a gentle guidance with every movement.

They lock eyes and it takes everything in him not to lose his shit right there. After a few more minutes Harvey's patience is wearing thin, he gently pushes her back, encouraging her to stand. He places a quick kiss on her lips as he slowly pulls her panties down, kneeling as he pulls them off her legs completely. He can't help but taste her, placing a gentle kiss against her centre before zeroing in on her clit. Donna's hands instantly find themselves gripping his hair, loving every second of feeling his tongue against her most intimate part.

"Oh Harvey, please" She begs, unsure of what it was exactly that she was begging for. Part of her wanted him to keep doing what he was doing, Harvey loved going down on her and God what this man could do with his tongue, but the other part of her was just begging to be fucked, hard.

Harvey chose the latter, unsure of how much time they had, he can always make it up to her later he reasons. He places a final kiss against her heat as he slowly stands, spinning her around in the process so that she was bent over the counter slightly, her hands splayed out against the cool marble.

"What do you want, Donna?" He teasingly whispers in her ear, his throbbing length prominent against the back of her thigh.

"You" she moans, "I want you to fuck me"

Before she had even finished getting the words out, he plunges his length deeply inside her, evoking a deep moan from them both. Harvey grips her hips tightly as he begins thrusting, each thrust more intense than the last.

"Oh, Harvey" she moans as his hand finds its way to her clit, rubbing it as he moves inside her.

Harvey reaches for the clasp of her bra, undoing it and peeling it off her body hurriedly, his hands instantly replace the material; gripping her breasts as he continues to fuck her as hard as he can.

"Oh God" He moans, completely swept up in the moment.

"Oh God" She repeats, loving every second.

As she lifts her head Donna spots Louis through the window, walking down the hall.

"Harvey it's Louis!" She whispers.

They instantly halt their movements, standing perfectly still, the sounds of their heavy breathing the only sound that can be heard.

Louis walks by the window, completely oblivious to the scene inside the room he's walking by, the two naked figures standing motionless, one buried deep inside the other. Donna can only imagine the amount of days he would need to recover from witnessing them going at it in the kitchen.

"That was so close" She whispers, her breathing starting to regulate as she moves, forcing Harvey to pull out of her.

"Damn it Louis!" Harvey mutters under his breath.

Donna turns to look at him, she can't help but smile as she notices his pout.

"How about I at least finish you off?" she offers, motioning towards his erect length.

"Or we could just finish what we started?" He counters.

"Harvey…"

"He didn't even notice!"

"That's not the point, it's too risky"

Harvey pulls her towards him, pressing his naked body against her own.

"I want you" He says gently, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips.

"I can feel that" She jokes, "look, I want you too but…"

"Come on, I'll be quick and really quiet" He offers, kissing her neck.

Donna realises she's fast losing this battle, her resolve to say no quickly disappearing.

She can't help but giggle, "Quiet, I don't think so. Quick, I can believe!"

"Hey that was one time! …you had been purposely teasing me All. Day." He argues playfully.

Harvey can't help but smile as the sound of her laugh is muffled by his lips capturing hers and he pulls them both down towards the ground, Donna effortlessly straddling him and sliding down over his thick cock.

Donna runs her hands through his hair as he kisses her passionately, she starts to move against him, slowly starting to build the pace.

"Oh God" She moans.

Harvey matches her movements, gripping her waist as he thrusts up inside her.

It wasn't the ideal situation, fucking on the floor of the firm's executive kitchen, but in this moment, it is pure bliss; him buried deep inside her and her riding him hard.

Harvey watches her grinding in his lap, a fine sheen of sweat coating her chest, her head thrown back as one hand grips his neck and the other presses against his abs to balance herself. The sight of her alone is enough to make him come.

"Yeah, just like that" He says, encouraging her movements before capturing her nipple in his mouth, kissing and sucking her perfect breasts.

"God that feels amazing" she moans, the familiar wave of a climax beginning to build as he rubs her clit with his thumb with every roll of her hips.

He kisses her again urgently, savouring every second.

Donna can only groan in response as she hits her peak hard, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she rides it out, Harvey continuing to buck wildly in to her as he feels his own release rip through his body.

Collapsing against each other, they take a moment to regain their composure. Harvey presses gentle kisses against her lips as they catch their breaths.

"That was incredible" he breathes against her lips.

"My thoughts exactly" She smiles, kissing him again. "…I should really go check on Rachel"

"I need to have a budget meeting with Jessica and Louis, figure out how we're going to tackle this class action"

Donna moves to get off him, but he stops her, holding her there a second longer.

"What?" She questions, confused.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For knowing me better than I know myself. You always know the right thing to say and just how to help me"

"It's my job" She shrugs nonchalantly.

"No. It's you" He disagrees. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Donna; I hope you know that"

Slightly taken aback by his words, Donna isn't quite sure how to respond, she just smiles, and Harvey can't help but think what a truly beautiful person she is, inside and out. He gently brushes a lock of hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She leans forward to gently kiss him, unable to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she admires the man in front of her and a rare moment of vulnerability on his part.

Her boss. Her best friend. Her Harvey.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think and if you haven't already, check out my other Darvey fics!**

 **Happy New Year Everyone! x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to recommend and review my stories, it really does inspire me to keep writing.**_

* * *

"Let's get to it, Stemple, because I'm not in the mood! …How much?" Harvey says.

"How much what?" Elliott asks.

"How much to let me have my firm?"

"Do you mean to imply that I'm simply here on a mission to extort you?" Elliott says, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, we both know you're here to get my money, so you can split it with Jack Soloff." Harvey says.

"I resent that you think so little of me." Elliott chides.

"You sayin' that's not why you're here?" Harvey asks.

"I'm saying I don't give a shit about your money or Jack Soloff …I want a piece of you." Elliott clarifies, reaching out to touch one of Harvey's prized autographed basketballs.

"Get your Goddamn hands off that!" Harvey warns, clearly pissed off.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey. Relax. I didn't come here to put my gentle hands on your precious balls …I came here to take something far more valuable." Elliott mocks, "…Cause what I want is that piece of shit duck painting!"

"What?!" Harvey spits.

"That right there …I was right! …If that didn't mean something to you, you would have jumped right out of your chair and said okay to me."

"Stemple, listen." Harvey begins.

"…Not to mention, you've had that thing as long as I've known you, and there's no way a guy like you has a painting like that unless it means everything to him."

"How much money, Stemple? Because you are not getting that painting." Harvey says.

"Ten million." Elliott says.

"Elliott!" Harvey says, shocked.

"Fifteen million."

"Goddamn it!"

"Twenty million! …Do you want to keep going? Or have you had enough? Because in ten seconds, I am walking out of here with twenty million or that thing in my hands …Or tomorrow morning, I'm putting your firm in the ground!" Elliott threatens.

Harvey realises he's been backed in to a corner, Elliott is out for blood.

"…Take the painting."

* * *

Jessica cautiously enters Harvey office, "I just saw Stemple walking out of here with a canvas that looks about the same size as that empty space on your wall."

"He won't be back." Harvey says, curtly.

"So, it's done?" Jessica asks.

"It's done." He confirms.

"Harvey?" Jessica begins, "…I remember you told me that painting was the one happy memory you had of your Mother before…"

"…Like I said, Jessica" Harvey interjects, "…I was the one who got us into this mess …I'm the one who needed to get us out of it."

* * *

Harvey opens his Father's record, looking at the pictures on the inside of the album cover, the soulful music filling his empty office.

 ** _I feel unhappy  
I feel so sad  
I lost the best friend  
That I ever had_**

He takes another swig of his drink as he locates the particular photo he was searching for; a picture of his mother painting the duck on to a canvas, a young Harvey watching her closely.

 ** _She was my woman  
I loved her so  
But it's too late now  
I've let her go_**

Donna notices the music escaping his office and spots him sitting alone, clutching his drink as he stares at the record cover in front of him.

"Harvey?" She asks as she stands in the doorway, "Are you ok?"

"No." He answers honestly.

"What happened?"

"Elliott Stemple."

Donna notices his empty wall, as she steps inside his office, walking towards him.

"He took your painting." She says, it's more of a statement than a question.

"He was out to get me, he never wanted any money."

"Harvey…" She begins, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Hey guys, you're here late." Louis says, walking in to Harvey's office.

Donna glances over at Harvey briefly, before looking up at Louis.

"Harvey …I just wanted to say thank you. For saving us, I know how you feel about Elliott, it couldn't have been easy."

"You're welcome, Louis."

Louis could feel the tension in the room, maybe Jessica was right, Harvey needed to be alone; of course, Donna didn't count as just anyone.

"Anyway, I've got some work to do before I go home, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Louis." Donna smiles.

"See you tomorrow, Louis." Harvey smiles weakly.

After Louis has left, Donna looks back at Harvey, the sadness in his eyes breaks her heart. She knows how much the painting meant to him and the significance of it.

"Is there anything I can do?" She offers.

Harvey shakes his head, taking another swig of his scotch.

Donna takes a deep breath before standing up, offering her hand to him.

"Come with me."

"Where?" He asks.

"Just follow me!" She instructs.

Harvey smirks before standing up, taking her hand. Donna leads them down the corridor, ushering them quickly past Louis' office before he spots them.

* * *

"Donna, wha…" Harvey begins as she pushes him inside the file room, cutting him off with a kiss. She pushes him up against the door, forcing it closed behind them. Her tongue moves against his slowly as she clutches his face in her hands.

Harvey clutches her waist, pulling her flush against him as he kisses her ardently. A low whimper escapes her as he walks them towards the shelves. Donna moves a hand to his hair, gripping tightly as he kisses her deeply, slamming her up against the shelf as she undoes the buttons of his shirt.

Donna slowly drops to her knees, unzipping his pants; his large cock springing free as she leans forward to take it in her mouth.

"Jesus, Donna!" Harvey moans.

She smiles against him, locking eyes with him as she swallows as much of his rock hard length as she can.

"Your mouth is fucking magic!" He breathes, pumping him in and out of her mouth as she strokes him firmly with one hand while cupping his balls with the other.

"…I'm not going to last long if you keep that up," He warns.

"Take me, Harvey!" She moans, rising to her feet and pulling him in for another eager kiss. "…right here!"

Harvey unzips the back of her dress, the material dropping off her shoulders as his hands make their way under her dress; hooking his fingers under the sides of her thong, he pulls it down her legs before lifting her up by her ass, sliding inside her with ease as she wraps her legs around him.

"Oh, God! You feel so good!" She moans, clinging to him tightly as he enters her. Harvey pushes in deeper, revelling in the feeling of being inside her.

Donna gasps as Harvey begins to truly fuck her, bucking wildly in to her as he holds her up against the shelf, her name leaving his lips as he slams in to her.

Being with Harvey like this feels incredible, Donna thinks to herself, surprised by how sexy it makes her feel. The thrill of being caught coupled with the feeling of nothing but Harvey's strong, muscular arms holding her up.

He squeezes her breast firmly as he kisses her neck, inciting another breathy moan from her as she grips his back tightly.

"Donna." He grunts, his hand moving to seek out her clit, adding just the right amount of pressure, causing a deep moan to escape her.

The sound of her moaning in ecstasy only spurs Harvey on, he grips her hips tighter as he thrusts, biting down on her shoulder in the heat of the moment; his tongue instantly moving against her bare skin to soothe the bite followed by a trail of gentle kisses.

"Harvey!" She whimpers, as he rubs her swollen clit again. "I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me." He orders, kissing her deeply again, "Come for me Donna!"

"Oh, God!" She cries, as Harvey picks up the pace.

"Look at me!" He orders, his eyes dark and intense.

"Ohhhh, God" She cries again, her eyes locking with his, "Harvey!" She moans, as her orgasm rips through her, gripping his neck tightly as her hazel eyes remain locked with his.

The sound of his name spilling from her lips as she comes is what does it for him, he thrusts deeply a few more times before emptying inside her, his forehead resting against hers as he reaches his peak.

Donna puts her leg down slowly, clutching to Harvey as she regains her balance.

Donna pulls her thong up and straightens up her dress as Harvey fixes his pants.

"Fuck. That was…" He attempts to verbalise his thoughts as he catches his breath, "just …thank you."

She smiles up at him sweetly as his he brushes a lock of hair off her face, curling it behind her ear. They stare at each other for a brief moment before Harvey moves to kiss her, pressing his lips softly against hers.

There's something different about this though, its not rough, desperate and full of need.

It's slow, gentle …loving.

Harvey clutches her face as he deepens the kiss, in this moment she is the only thing he needs.

Just as the intensity of it begins to rise they hear door of the file room swing open.

"Shit" They whisper in unison, reluctantly breaking away from each other.

They duck slightly, looking through a gap in the shelving as Louis marches down the next aisle, clearly on a mission to find a specific document.

Harvey and Donna move slowly, inching their way towards the door, watching Louis intently with each step.

"There you are, you son of a bitch" Louis says, causing Harvey to pause, clutching the door handle as he reaches it.

Thankfully as they look back, they see Louis talking down at the document in his hands, still oblivious to them being in the same room.

They tip toe out the door, managing to remain unnoticed by the distracted attorney.

"Phew, that was close!" Donna breathes, sighing in relief.

"Yeah" Harvey agrees, swallowing back the words that are on the tip of his tongue, the truth about how he feels.

"Donna…" He begins, locking eyes with her as she turns to look at him.

"…You want a ride?" He finishes, chickening out.

"Sure, thanks." She smiles, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently.

"Any time." He smiles back "…Let's go." He says, ignoring the blissful feeling in the pit of his stomach when she brushes up against him.

As she ignores the way her heart races when she feels his hand rest on the small of her back, guiding them towards the elevator.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think! x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, unfortunately there have been quite a few glitches with this site lately. Enjoy the update!**_

* * *

"God damn it, Donna, I told you to call Nathan's office and tell him I'd be late!" Harvey says, walking past her desk.

"Don't god damn it, Donna me; I did call them!" She says, following him in to his office.

"Well, he wasn't at the restaurant, so your message didn't get through."

"I didn't leave a message, Harvey. I spoke to his secretary, who I've known for twelve years, and said that Nathan said it was okay." Donna explains, annoyed at his tone.

"Then either he lied, or she did, and it wasn't him because he may be an asshole, but as he likes to put it, his word is his bond."

"Unless somebody changed his mind."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asks.

"The only person who was the power to put pressure on an asshole like Nathan Burns is a bigger asshole, and you said it yourself, William Sutter will do anything to get what he wants." Donna deduces.

"Donna, I need you to get Bill Johnson, at Goldman, and I need you to do it right now."

"I can't." She says.

"Why the hell not?" He asks.

"Because he doesn't work there anymore."  
"Shit."

"Harvey..."

"Donna, I need somebody who can tell me if William Sutter is buying shares, and I need it before the market opens tomorrow."

"Then it's a good thing Louis just rented our offices to a bunch of traders."

* * *

"I take it you're the man in charge?" Harvey says, walking in to Stu's office.

"What makes you think that?" Stu asks.

"Because you're still here, and the markets closed six hours ago." Harvey explains.

"Maybe I'm just here cheating on my girlfriend with my secretary." Stu offers.

"Like I said, you're the man in charge." Harvey smirks.

"I like you. But, you didn't come all the way down to my office just to kiss my ass, so why don't you just get to it?"

"I need to know who just bought 5% of this company." Harvey says, handing Stu the piece of paper.

Stu skim reads the document, "Well, that's gonna be a problem because whoever it was doesn't have to file with the SEC for three months."

"You're right, I didn't come down here to kiss your ass; but I didn't come for a refresher on securities law either. I'm here because a guy like you can get me what I need." Harvey says.

"And why should I help you?! …when I went to your partner on my hands and knees and I'm still gonna lose my lease, all because I ate a couple of god damn bran bars?!"

"You give me what I need, as far as I'm concerned, you can throw every bran bar Louis has off the roof."

"I got a guy that can get you that information." Stu says calmly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Harvey says, "Now that I know you got something to lose, I need you to make a little investment."

"You serious about me sticking it to your partner?" Stu asks.

"What do you think I've been doing to him for the last ten years?"

* * *

The cool air hits her as Donna pushes the glass door open, finally leaving work for the day. As she walks towards the road, ready to hail the first taxi she sees, she notices something out of the corner of her eye; Harvey.

He is leaning back against the black Lexus, seemingly waiting for her, looking effortlessly suave and incredibly sexy with his legs crossed casually and his hands buried in his pockets.

"Donna" He greets, his deep, familiar, drawl immediately causing her body to react.

"Hot date?" She asks, walking towards him.

"Maybe."

"What are you doing out here, Harvey?"

"Thought maybe you could use a ride" He smirks devilishly.

"Oh, did you now?" She cocks an eyebrow at him, instantly turned on by the sexual innuendo. "And they say chivalry is dead." She teases.

Harvey opens the door for her to get in, "For you? Never" He smiles.

Donna can't help but smile as she gets in and he closes the door behind her before walking around to the other side of the car.

"Good evening, Donna." Ray greets, "You're looking exquisite as always."

"You always know how to make me feel good, Ray." Donna smiles.

"If you're done flirting with my secretary, Ray, can we discuss business now?" Harvey semi-jokes, a slight wave of jealousy hitting at the partial, innocent, flirtatious banter between the redhead and his driver.

"Of course, Harvey." Ray laughs, pressing the button to raise the divider between them.

Donna smiles to herself, pretending to look out the window.

"I'm sorry I was a dick earlier." Harvey says.

"When?" Donna says, feigning ignorance "…With you, you might have to be a bit more specific."

"Ha. Ha." He says, "Seriously though, you did exactly what I asked you to do, beyond what I asked you to do, and I shouldn't have talked to you like that, he finishes.

"It's ok, Harvey, I understand, you're under a lot of pressure."

"Still doesn't mean I should take it out on you."

"No, it doesn't; but why would you change now?" She smirks.

"Donna…"

"It's ok, Harvey, don't worry about it" She says softly, gently resting her hand on his thigh.

Harvey's breath hitches at the contact.

"You were right about asking the traders too"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Stu knew a guy who got me what I needed" Harvey explains "…And I get to piss off Louis, win, win" Harvey smirks.

Donna rolls her eyes, attempting to hide her smile," Well, at least you have your priorities straight."

"Oh, believe me, I do." He says seriously, sliding his hand along her thigh.

"Harvey." She warns, her eyes looking up at the divider between them and Ray.

"He can't see or hear anything." Harvey whispers in her ear, guessing what she was thinking, his voice low and dripping with sex.

"Harvey…"

"Just relax." He whispers, placing a soft kiss against her ear. "I have some apologizing to do."

Harvey's hand slowly moves underneath the skirt of her dress, it glides slowly up her thigh before reaching his intended destination. His fingers find their way underneath the lace of her panties, he lets out an involuntary groan as he feels how wet she is for him. His fingers moving up and down her sleek folds as he kisses her neck.

"Fuck" She breathes as she feels him slip a finger inside her heat, slowly thrusting it inside her a few times before adding a second finger. Donna instantly grabs his arm, bracing herself slightly as she begins to roll her hips against his hand.

Donna drops her head back, her breath quickening as Harvey picks up the pace.

A breathy "Harvey" escapes her lips and Harvey can't help but stare as he watches how her body reacts to each movement, every reaction of hers inciting an automatic reaction in him.

"Fuck this." He says, pulling his fingers out suddenly.

"What the fuck, Harvey?!" She complains, disappointed by the sudden emptiness inside her.

Before she can even realise what's going on, Harvey is kneeling on the floor in front of her, pulling her panties down her legs and immediately leaning forward to latch his mouth on to her centre, desperate to taste her.

"Jesus" She whispers, her hands instantly losing themselves in his hair as she feels his tongue massaging her clit firmly.

Harvey forces her thighs further apart, allowing him deeper access as he laps at her sweetness, completely turned on by both her body's reactions to his ministrations, coupled with the risk of being caught, as is she, clearly.

He slips two fingers back inside her as he sucks on her sensitive bud, automatically beginning a firm thrusting motion as he starts to flick his tongue over her clit, at lightning speed, before sucking it once more. The combination of the two actions enough to send her over the edge, Harvey's other hand moving to cover her mouth, in an effort to stifle her moan as she comes, hard. He can't help but smile against her as she comes down off her high, kissing his way down her thigh.

"If that's your way of thanking me for helping you after you've been an asshole, you can act that way any time." She chuckles, as Harvey moves to sit beside her again.

Before he's even fully sat back in his seat, Donna is between his legs hastily unbuttoning his pants.

"Donna, I didn't do that because I wanted you to..." He begins.

He's cut off by her reaching for his hand, taking the fingers that had been inside her in to her mouth and slowly sucking them, her other hand rubbing the bulge his pants.

"You don't want me to?" She teases, releasing her fingers from his mouth with a gentle pop.

Harvey instantly leans down to kiss her, gripping the sides of her face as his tongue plunges in to her mouth, the intimate taste of her evident on her tongue.

"That's what I thought." She smirks, finishing what she was doing previously and releasing his hard-on from the confines of his pants, instantly taking it in her mouth.

"Oh God" He breathes as her warm mouth envelops him.

Donna instantly begins a combination of firm strokes and suction as her mouth and hand move with precision around him. Harvey grips her tresses tightly, partly out of instinct, partly due to him trying to delay his own undoing with her expert movements, either way, the move causes Donna to hum her approval against him. She tugs on his balls gently, just the way he likes it, causing Harvey to buck deeper in to her mouth.

Donna pulls back against him, her tongue swirling around his head before looking up and locking eyes with Harvey, watching him as she swallows his entire length again.

It takes everything in him not to lose it right there.

"Come here." He breaths, pulling her towards him forcefully.

Harvey pulls his pants down a little farther as Donna straddles his lap, moaning at both Harvey's tongue plunging in to her mouth and the feel of him completely filling her, as she slides down on his thick length.

"Fuck, yes." Harvey moans, their hot breaths mingling as they begin moving together.

"God, you feel so good." She whispers, clutching him tightly as he pulls her hips down harder with each thrust.

They easily lose track of time as they get completely swept up in each other, their senses heightened at the risk of getting caught; both by Ray and by anybody trying to see through the vehicles tinted windows.

"Donna." He whispers against her lips.

"You're gonna make me come, again." She whimpers.

Their breaths quicken as they pick up the pace, Donna reaching her peak first. Harvey kisses her deeply, suppressing her moan as she rides out her orgasm.

The feel of Donna clenching around him, the sight of her losing it because of him and the sound of his name escaping her lips is all it takes to make Harvey fall apart, he comes harder than he can ever remember coming before, spilling in to her as he crashes his lips against hers once more.

* * *

 _ **Be kind and R. E. V. I. E. W.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Harvey, I need to talk to you about something and you're not going to like it." Donna says, walking in to his office.

"About what?" He asks, looking up from what he was doing.

"That was Mike on the phone before."

"Why didn't you get me?"

"He's not taking the deal, Harvey." She explains, reluctantly.

"The hell he isn't!" Harvey says, getting up from the table he's sitting at, visibly annoyed at Mike's stubbornness.

"Where are you going?" She asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"To that prison…" Harvey says, like it's obvious.

"Harvey, the reason he called me, and not you, is because he knew you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"…And I'm not going to."

"…Which is why he said if you show up there, he's not gonna leave his cell!"

"Then get me Rachel." Harvey instructs.

"No. No, Harvey, you cannot tell her." Donna says.

"Like hell I can't. She's the only one who can convince him!"

"If you tell her that Mike's not taking a deal that can get him out, it'll tear her apart."

"And if I don't tell her, he's gonna be in there for two more years! Is that what she wants?!" Harvey argues.

"…That's between them."

"That's why I want to tell her. She'll make it between them." Harvey explains.

"Harvey…"

"God damn it!" He scoffs, holding his head "…he plays checkers with this guy and thinks he owes him his life!" He says, waving his hand in the air in frustration, exasperated by the predicament.

"No, that's not fair and you know it! because Mike's loyalty is the reason you're not in prison." Donna counters.

"That's what's killing me, Donna, don't you understand?" He chokes out, visibly upset. "He's in there, instead of me, with a guy I put away, and I can't just sit here doing nothing when he has a chance to get out!"

"Which is why you have to think of something else. Because if you tell Rachel about this, the life that's waiting for Mike when he gets out it isn't going to be there." She says softly.

* * *

Harvey wakes the following day to the sound of his cell vibrating on the table next to him, he sleepily rubs his eyes as he notices the name flashing on the screen, smiling to himself as he answers it.

"Nice work on getting Mike to see sense." She says, casually.

"Yeah well someone convinced me it was the best way" He smiles, his voice deeper than usual as he wakes up.

"That someone sounds incredibly smart" She teases "…and hot."

"Oh, she is." He agrees. "And if she came over here before work I could show her how much I agree."

"Harvey…" She cautions, "…you have to go see Sutter."

"I know." He groans, "That's why I said _before_ work."

"I gotta go." She says hesitantly.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Harvey sighs as he hangs up, sitting up against the headboard. He knows he's in trouble, he knows they agreed to friends with benefits, but he also knows she's so much more than that.

She's Donna.

He shifts uncomfortably, his hardness straining against the fabric of his boxers.

Fuck it.

Harvey pulls the garment off, his thick throbbing cock immediately standing to attention, he automatically wraps his hand around it, needing to find a release. Thoughts of Donna fill his mind as he begins slowly stroking himself.

* * *

Donna uses her key to let herself into his apartment, little did he know she was already headed to his apartment when she called him, she had woken up feeling particularly frisky after dreaming of him and knew Harvey wouldn't be opposed to a quick morning session before work. After pretending she couldn't, she figured she's surprise him, maybe join him in the shower as he got ready for work …she definitely wasn't expecting the sight in front of her as she tiptoed in to his kitchen.

Harvey Specter on his bed, eyes shut, completely naked, furiously pumping away at his cock.

Donna immediately feels her heart begin to race and her mouth go dry.

How is he so fucking sexy? She thinks to herself. It's all she can do to stop herself from walking straight in to his bedroom, pulling his hand away and replacing it with her mouth.

She presses her legs together as she watches him, a weak attempt to relieve the ache between them. Subtle groans echo through his apartment as Harvey eagerly strokes his hard cock, working hard to ease his own ache.

Donna places the items she's holding on the kitchen counter, the noise of her keys hitting the marble snaps Harvey out of his erotic trance.

"Fuck, Donna…" He says, surprised, automatically moving to cover himself up. Why he's not sure, as she's literally had him inside her, there's definitely no reason to be coy in front of her.

"Don't stop." Donna instructs, eager to continue watching his exploits, "I want to watch you." She says, sauntering towards him.

"What?" He asks, certain he didn't hear her right.

"I want to watch you get yourself off." She purrs, moving to kneel on the corner of his bed."

"Really?" He asks.

"Mhmm." She nods, crawling forward to place a soft kiss against his lips, "That would be really …hot."

Harvey smirks, this woman never ceases to amaze me, he thinks to himself.

He readjusts his position as Donna settles back at the foot of his bed, ready for the show.

"Is this what you want?" He asks, sliding his hand back around his thick length, his thumb spreading the pre-cum around the tip of his penis.

"Yes." She says softly, her eyes hooded as she watches him closely.

"You are a very naughty girl, Donna Paulsen." He says, as he begins to move his hand a little faster. The thought of Donna being turned on by watching him spurring him on.

"Oh, you have no idea." She teases.  
Harvey throws his head back, the eroticism of the situation taking over, and fuck it feels so good.

He uses his other hand to fondle his balls as he continues his ministrations, stroking his rock-hard length firmly.

"Take your dress off." He demands, inciting a devious smirk from the red head.

I'm not the only dirty one, she thinks to herself.

Donna slowly rises from the bed, her arms reaching behind her, for the zipper of her dress, pulling it down painstakingly slow, in an effort to tease him further.

Once completely unzipped, the material falls off her frame, leaving her clad in only a lace bra and thong.

Donna kneels back down on the bed, crawling towards Harvey slowly, a devilish look in her eye.

"Donna…" He moans, feeling that familiar tightening in his groin.

She says nothing as she crawls up his bed, positioning herself above his legs, kissing a trail from his calf to his groin, teasing him with every soft touch.

Harvey lets out a breathy moan as he feels her lips skim over his balls lightly and her tongue snake out taste him.

"Oh, fuck yeah" He groans, almost breathless.

Donna smirks to herself as she kisses her way up his length, sucking gently as she reaches his tip, taking his head in her mouth. Harvey uses his other hand to undo the clasp of her bra, she automatically responds by pulling the material from her body, never missing a beat as her mouth moves up and down his length.

"Fuck" He groans, knowing he is not going to last much longer.

Donna senses exactly that and immediately halts her movements.

"No." He groans automatically at the loss of contact. "…you can't do that to me."

"Patience, Harvey." She purrs, settling back to watch him stroking himself again.

"You've known me for how long?" He asks, "…You know I don't have any patience."

"Harvey…" She starts, her hand moving along her torso, heading for her panties.

Before he can speak again, Donna's ringtone echo's through the apartment.

"Fuck!" Harvey automatically complains "…Just ignore it."

"It might be important." She argues gently, getting up to retrieve her cell.

The ringing stops before she can answer it.

"It was Louis." She explains.

"Ugh, can you not mention him when I have my hand on my dick?" Harvey grimaces.

Donna chuckles, "Sorry." she says, placing her phone beside his on the table.

"Is this a better visual?" She asks, straddling him on the bed.

Harvey smirks, quickly grabbing her and flipping her over so that he's hovering above her.

"Much." He says.

Donna's cell rings again, "It's Louis again." She says, "I should get it, it might be important.

"It could also be that he's ran out of bran bars or his cat looked at him the wrong way." Harvey counters.

"Stop it." Donna scolds, chuckling at his response, "What if something's wrong?"

"It's Louis, there's always something wrong!"

"Harvey…"

"Answer it." He instructs, aware he's fighting a losing battle.

Donna grabs her phone, "Hi Louis." She greets.

"Donna, I need your help."

"Can it wait, Louis? I'm kind of busy right now." She asks, running her hand through Harvey's hair as he kisses a trail from her breasts to her stomach.

"No, it can't, Donna. This is life or death." Louis says dramatically.

"Fine, what's the problem, Louis?" She huffs.

"I think I'm in love."

"Jesus, Louis, I'm hanging up." Donna says, rolling her eyes.

Harvey chuckles to himself as he hears her get annoyed; Typical Louis and his hysterics.

He grins as an idea crosses his mind, immediately sliding his fingers under the sides of her thong, sliding the material slowly down her legs.

"Harvey, what are you doing?! Stop!" Donna cautions in a whisper.

Harvey grins as he removes the garment, settling between her legs, moving her legs over his shoulders.

"Stop!" Donna whispers, half-heartedly pushing him away.

"Louis, I can't talk right now…" She says, hurriedly.

"Donna, you have to help me!"

"Oh God." she says, as she feels Harvey's tongue moving against her.

"Please!" Louis begs, oblivious to what's happening on the other end of the line.

Donna grips Harvey's hair tightly, grinding against him as he moves. He takes her swollen clit in his mouth, sucking it gently as he holds her in place.

"Oh, yes." She moans breathily.

"Yes? You'll help me?" Louis asks, ecstatic that Donna has agreed to help him …apparently.

"Yes." She says again, unable to form a coherent thought as she feels his tongue going deeper.

Harvey gets a good rhythm going, alternating between flat licks against her and circling her clit with the tip of his tongue, teasing her mercilessly as she squirms, a vain attempt to maintain her composure while on the phone.

"Thank you so much, I'll come find you as soon as we get in and explain everything." Louis says.

Harvey further exposes her clit, spreading her open before sucking hard on her swollen clit.

For a full minute, maybe two, Donna has absolutely no idea what Louis is rambling about on the other end of the phone, the sight of Harvey eating her out while she's trying to keep her shit together becoming too much. She vaguely remembers uttering a breathless goodbye to Louis and hanging up the phone before her body goes rigid and falls victim to Harvey's talented mouth; writhing in ecstasy as she comes against his tongue.

"Fuck you!" she giggles as she comes down off her high.

"Any time." He teases, rolling on to his side, kissing her breast as he gently runs his hand up and down her side.

Before the words have even left his mouth, she's pushing him backwards and straddling him, her hands flat against his chest as she braces herself, instantly sinking down on to his sizeable length.

She begins a slow roll of her hips, relishing in the feeling of him completely filling her as she begins to pick up the pace. Harvey grabs her hips, pulling her down against him, hard, to meet every upward thrust of his own hips.

"Fuck! you feel so good, Donna." He groans.

Donna's own soft moans echo through the apartment, accompanied by the sound of their bodies slamming against each other, and as much as they'd love to prolong this for as long as they can, they both know it's futile, both their peaks are fast approaching.

With one swift move, Harvey flips them over, sliding back inside her instantly as her back hits the mattress. Donna kisses him passionately as he picks up the pace once more, slamming in to her with everything he has.

"Oh God, yes!" She moans, clinging to him tighter with each deep thrust. "Just like that, Harvey!"

"Fuck, yes!" He grunts, falling over the edge as he kisses her deeply, his tongue sliding against hers as she hits her own peak, for the second time, her body trembling as he muffles her cries with his mouth against hers.

"Holy shit." He rasps, resting his forehead against her chest as he tries to control his rapid breathing.

"Harvey, that was …incredible." She moans in admiration, her need for him having been adequately satiated …at least for now.

"Come on." He says, leaning down to kiss her quickly. "We definitely need a shower after that."

Donna can only chuckle to herself, accepting the hand he's offering her as he gets up, leading them towards his bathroom.

Talk about starting the day off with a bang!

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry its taken so long between updates. You know how it is, life gets in the way!**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter - fair warning though, it does get dirty, so look away if that's not your thing! x**_

* * *

"Okay, I have removed every possible trace of the Kellmans' existence and replaced it with yours." Donna says, placing a vase of fresh flowers on to the table in the Hampton's house they were pretending was Louis'.

"…Now all I have to do is fill the refrigerator with prune juice, and then I've got to set up the, um…"

"Okay, get out." Louis interrupts.

"What?" Donna asks, confused, "What do you mean get out? I haven't set up the…"

"She's pulling up!" Louis interrupts again. "She's here, and I don't want her to see us together and get the wrong idea."

"And exactly what idea is that?" She asks, curling her nose up at even the thought of her and Louis.

"Okay, don't you understand? No woman could compete with you, if she thought there was even a chance of you and I being together."

Aww, she thinks to herself, that was kinda sweet, "Really?"

"No! she blows you away. Now, get the hell out, and use the service entrance!"

* * *

After the meeting at the prison with William Sutter and Kevin Miller, Harvey was feeling smug, it had worked just as he'd planned, and he could tell Kevin was on the verge of revealing everything to Mike. After dropping Sutter back at his office, he is headed back to the firm, when his cell begins to ring.

"Donna." He smiles.

"Harvey." She purrs.

"Why do I feel like you're about to ask me for a favor?" He asks, smirking before he even hears her answer.

"Because I am."

"What do you need, Donna? You know I'd do anything for you."

The sweet sentiments make her smile.

"Two things, actually. First, I've been helping Louis with something, but was wondering if you'd mind if I take the rest of the day off?"

"Of course." He says instantly, "What are you helping Louis with?"

"That's the other thing, it's a long _very Louis_ type of story, but I'm in The Hampton's and something's come up with him and Tara, so I was wondering if I could borrow your beach house this afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Harvey says, surprised. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She assures him. "I just thought I'd make a day of it while I'm here, you know? Take the day to relax."

"Go ahead." He smiles, thinking to himself how much she deserves a day off, "Do you remember how to get in?"

"Please." She jokes.

"I know, I know, you're Donna." He chuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She smiles.

"See you then."

* * *

After letting herself in to Harvey's beach house, Donna decides to treat herself to some lunch and a spot of shopping to kick start her 'me' day.

After a delicious meal at EMP Summer House, she proceeds to drop some serious cash at numerous boutiques around East Hampton; Obligato, Club Monaco and Zimmerman, just to name a few, and who could forget the 4 pairs of heels and sandals she fell in love with at Aquazzura that she bought instantly.

Once back at the house, she decides to dump all her new purchases and make a beeline for the beach, it would, after all, be a crime to waste such a beautiful day.

As she makes her way across the golden sand, Donna's mind drifts back to the last time she was here, after having organised a 4th of July Soiree for Harvey and some of his most promising clients.

* * *

* FLASHBACK *

"Donna, I could kiss you.", Harvey says, sneaking up behind her. "How you managed to pull all this off, I have no idea."

"It's what I do." She dismisses, nonchalantly.

"Everyone is here! …You're incredible." He says, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, "And if you didn't know it already, I'd be lost without you."

Donna smiles coyly, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the way her heart races at his words.

"Harvey, I…"

"HARVEY!" Caleb Stowman shouts, making his way over to them.

"What, Donna?" Harvey urges.

"It's nothing, go mingle." She dismisses, offering him a fake smile before walking away, unaware that his eyes remain on her as Caleb starts talking to him.

* END OF FLASHBACK *

* * *

Walking along the water's edge, Donna can't help but wonder what would have happened if they'd finished that conversation. Part of her wonder's if she had of revoked her dating rule sooner, if things may have worked out somehow.

No, she reasons, no way. Harvey Specter is an eternal bachelor, for years she's watched him make his way through most of New York's most beautiful women, more than one being sure they'd be the one to tame him. Yet no one ever had.

She's not stupid, she knows Harvey loves her, the bond that they share is rare to say the least. But, loving someone and being in love with someone are two vastly different things.

They're friends. _Really, really_ good friends.

Friends who have sex. _Really, really_ great sex.

Truth be told, she thought their …fling, arrangement, whatever you want to call it, would be well and truly over by now. She thought for sure one of them would have bailed or lost interest.

But that doesn't mean they're in love. Right?

There is no way a driven man like Harvey would ever actually settle for the likes of her, a career legal secretary. Right?

Harvey has been through a lot; her leaving, his panic attacks, his fight with Louis, Mike going to prison, she justifies. He's just confused about what he's feeling, that's all.

"God." She chuckles, running her hands through her hair, "What am I doing? Snap out of it, Paulsen."

Shaking the thought from her mind, she drops her towel on the sand, ready to take a dip.

Late that afternoon, after a swim, some sun, reading ten chapters of a book she had found on Harvey's bookshelf, she heads back to the house for a nice glass of wine and perhaps a long, relaxing bubble bath, to mark the end of this most peaceful day.

* * *

With the bathtub filling and the smooth sounds of one of Harvey's Fathers records gently echoing through the house, Donna makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, before heading to the bedroom to retrieve the book she was reading earlier on. Spotting the book on the nightstand, she pauses to remove her panties from underneath her negligee, letting them fall to the floor, leaving her clad in only her white lace negligee. Grabbing the book and the wine, she moves to the adjoining bathroom, certain the bath would be filled enough by now.

"JESUS!" She says with a fright, dropping the book as she enters the room, spotting Harvey sitting in the tub, flashing that perfect shit eating grin at her.

"Har-vey." He pronounces slowly.

"Smartass." She laughs, walking towards him, "...you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." He chuckles, "I was trying to surprise you."

"Well mission accomplished." She says, placing her wine down next to the sink. "Now, you're a lawyer, so you should know that this…" she says, motioning towards the bath, "…is illegal! You can't hijack someone else's bath."

"Technically it's my bath." He smirks.

Donna rolls her eyes.

"But, I think I know a way I can make it up to you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." He grins, grabbing her arm and pulling her down in to the tub with him.

"HARVEY! "She squeals in delighted surprise, landing in the water with a splash and instantly soaking her negligee.

"What?" He says, feigning innocence, pulling her head towards him, his lips landing on hers.

Harvey's tongue moves sensually against her, eliciting a gentle moan from her as he deepens the kiss.

"You know, I think you're a little overdressed, Ms Paulsen." He says in a sultry tone. "Let me help you with that."

Donna smiles as he yanks the material up and over her head, kissing him again as he throws the garment to the side.

* * *

"I can't believe you came all the way out here." She says, leaning back against his chest.

"Why?" He asks, moving his thumb along their interlocked fingers. "I wanted to see you."

"It's just unexpected, that's all."

"That's generally how surprises work, Donna." He grins against her neck, earning himself a playful slap.

Donna tilts her head more to the left, allowing him better access as his lips and tongue make their way across her neck. He moves lower, reaching her collarbone as his hands move to caress her breasts, all the while his hardness pressing against her back; it's all she can do not to let out another moan. In an instant she has turned around and straddled his lap in the water as she kisses him passionately, wanting, needing all of him. Harvey can feel how ready she is for him as she sinks down on him, a breathy moan escaping them both at the contact.

Harvey grips her hips, guiding her movements as she moves up and down, kissing her deeply as she grips the back of his head.

"Oh God, yes." She whispers, gripping his shoulders tightly as he kisses her neck again.

He can't take it anymore, this is amazing, but its not enough, he needs all of her now. Securing an arm around her waist, Harvey uses his other hand to grip the tub, standing up, still buried inside her.

Carefully stepping out of the tub, Donna kisses his neck as he carries her back out to the bedroom. He lays her gently on the bed, taking the opportunity to kiss her again before leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Harvey reaches her centre, wasting no time as his tongue sneaks out to taste her, and as he does, the moan she lets out is matched by his own. Gripping his hair firmly, she gently bucks her hips against him, loving the feeling of his tongue moving against her. After a minute he stops to tease her, placing gentle kisses on the inside of each thigh.

"Fuck." She half moans, half complains as she rolls on to her stomach.

"...Harvey, please." She begs, knowing he'll understand exactly what she needs.

Harvey smirks, kissing and licking a trail of kisses from the small of her back, up to her shoulder. He uses one hand to grip her hip, pulling her ass up so that she moves on to all fours, the other to guide himself inside her.

Donna grips the comforter as he slides back in, loving the feeling of his rock-hard length inside her once more.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He groans, leaning down to kiss her back as he builds a steady rhythm of thrusting. "Come here." He instructs, moving to meet her as she tilts her head backward for a kiss.

"Oh God, Harvey." She whimpers against his lips as he picks up the pace, pistoning in to her.

Before Harvey can even realize what's happening, Donna has him on his back, riding him like her life depends on it and he knows he's never seen a sexier sight in his life. It hasn't even been five minutes in this position and he can hear the familiar whimpers begin to surface as Donna approaches her climax, he watches through hooded eyes as she moans his name, head tilted back, arms balancing against his chest and doing everything she can to hold off her approaching orgasm as he rubs firm circles against her clit.

Harvey swiftly flips her over, her back not even hitting the mattress before his tongue has found her centre again, licking and sucking with wild abandon while his hand beats a steady rhythm between his own legs.

"Oh my God!" She cries, gripping his head as her legs begin to shake involuntarily.

"Come for me Donna" He moans against her before continuing to lap at her juices.

"Fuck, Oh, Harvey!" She screams, her orgasm ripping through her as her body trembles against him.

The sound of her screaming his name is almost enough to push himself over the edge and it takes Harvey all of a second to bury himself inside her again, thrusting in to her with everything he has.

"Donna." He grunts against her mouth as she clings to his back, one hand moving down to his ass, encouraging every deep thrust.

Tasting herself as she slides her tongue against his is too much, she wants all of him now. As his pace quickens Donna pushes against him, moving quickly and pulling him with her as she kneels down on the floor, running her hands over his thighs as she takes his length in her mouth.

"Oh fuck." He groans as he tilts his head back, relishing in the feeling of her warm mouth moving along his shaft. Donna moves her mouth to his balls, sucking them gently while she strokes him firmly. Just as she swallows his length again, she senses that he's close, she looks up at him as she releases him from her mouth, wordlessly giving him permission. Harvey immediately begins stroking himself again, faster and faster as she gently kisses the head of his cock.

"Oh, Donna" He breathlessly moans as he climaxes, stroking every last drop in to her mouth before watching her suck him clean again.

He can't help but think he does not deserve this _goddess_ in his life.

* * *

After a quick shower, the pair had succumbed to sleep pretty quickly, both utterly exhausted from the evenings activities, Harvey's arms wrapped tightly around her as they drifted of to sleep in the bed.

The vibrations from his cell wake Harvey from his sleep, noticing the name he reluctantly answers and immediately regrets it, hanging up again he looks over at Donna, sleeping peacefully next to him.

So beautiful.

"Hey." He whispers, kissing the back of her shoulder blade softly. Repeating the action as she begins to stir.

"I have to go back, Cahill just called, and he needs to see me tonight, it's urgent."

"Tonight?" She repeats sleepily, rolling over in his arms to face him.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him at the firm at nine, I'll go straight there."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, it's ok," He whispers, kissing her forehead, "Go back to sleep. I drove here so I'll have Ray pick you up in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"I'll see you then." He whispers, placing a gentle kiss against her lips.

* * *

 **R-E-V-I-E-W! (please)**


End file.
